Ghoulnation
by 16choco25
Summary: Kirito akhirnya harus kembali lagi ke Gun Gale Online, tempat dimana semuanya bermula. Ghoul, CCG, dan hal-hal baru yang ia temui.


_NerveGear_ itu berkedip-kedip. Membawa sang pemain menuju dunia virtual. Pilihan muncul. _Continue_ _or_ _Exit_. Jari telunjuk itu berhenti, berkebalikan dengan panah kursor yang terus berkedip-kedip. Mendorong sang pemain untuk cepat memilih antara dua pilihan itu. Tanpa banyak berpikir, ia langsung menekan tombol _Enter_ di opsi _Continue_ dan pemandangan mendadak menjadi gelap.

Lelaki berambut hitam itu hanya terdiam memandangi latar belakang bergenre _cyberpunk_ yang kini ada di hadapannya. VMMORPG yang ia mainkan, Gun Gale Online, menariknya jauh dari dunia nyata dan masuk ke dalam dunia virtual. Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat lagi sejauh yang bisa dijangkau oleh pikirannya. Mulanya semua berawal dari undangan pihak kementerian itu ke kafe dan memaksanya untuk masuk ke dalam _game_ pro itu, lalu ia memutuskan untuk menyelidiki siapa sebenarnya Death Gun, dan hingga ia kembali pada Alfheim Online dan usai sudah ceritanya dengan Gun Gale Online. Namun, ia merasakan perasaan lain yang menyergap dadanya.

Apa? Apa yang terjadi?

Secercah darah. Debu yang menutupi pandangannya hingga kabur. Teriakan. Suara tarikan pelatuk. Detonator bom. Granat. Kokangan senjata. Ledakan besar. Gedung-gedung runtuh. Mozaik biru keunguan yang melayang. Mimpi yang menghantuinya itu membuatnya sadar akan sesuatu. Ia harus kembali pada Gun Gale Online, secepat yang ia bisa. Dan entahlah, sejak ia kembali ke Gun Gale Online, banyak pikiran aneh yang muncul. Ia melihat seluruhnya seperti melihat kejadian nyata. Ia memegang kepalanya. Pusing. Kadang ia memikirkan banyak sekali hal bodoh yang tidak ia inginkan.

Dan anehnya, ia sering memikirkan sosok yang sekilas muncul dalam pikirannya.

Sosok bersayap, rambut pendek ungu, dengan mata merah yang menyala-nyala, dan sayap dengan gradasi ungu dan merah yang membuat jiwanya merasa bergetar. Dan sosok bertopeng, dengan rambut putih, dan berkuku hitam serta mata merah pula, berdiri di samping sosok bersayap tersebut.

Baru ia sadari, itulah _Ghoul_.

.

.

_Ghoulnation_

_A Sword Art Online and Tokyo Ghoul Fanfiction © 2014_

_Story by Titania aka 16choco25_

_Cast :_

_Kirigaya Kazuto _

_Asada Shinon_

_Kaneki Ken_

_._

_._

"Senang sekali dapat melihatmu lagi."

Kirito menegakkan posisi duduknya. Sinon, masih dengan _Hecate_-nya yang begitu menggetarkan, duduk di sebelahnya. Gadis itu tidak banyak berubah. Masih tetap dingin, dan rambut biru pendeknya masih tetap begitu. Lelaki penyandang gelar The Black Swordman di Sword Art Online itu, berdeham dan menatap gadis itu sambil tersenyum. Gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya, lengkungan bibirnya mengarah ke bawah. "Kurasa kali ini insting yang membawamu kemari. Apa aku salah?" tanya gadis itu, dan Kirito tidak bisa menahan kepalanya untuk mengangguk. Sinon menggertakkan giginya, kesal.

Lelaki itu pasti sudah tahu. Kirito selalu tahu segalanya. Pemain pro seperti dia pasti sudah menyelidiki segalanya tentang masalah ini.

Gadis itu menatapnya dengan rasa kesal yang masih tersisa. "Kau sudah mendengar tentang _ghoul_, ya?"

Kirito sedikit berdeham. "Kepolisian Jepang sudah banyak membicarakan fenomena ini. Awalnya _ghoul_ muncul di Jepang setahun lalu. Itu berarti saat aku selesai dengan Sword Art Online dan Alfheim Online. Namun saat ini, mereka menjajah dunia virtual. VMMORGP berlaku untuk mereka. Mereka bebas menggunakannya, bahkan dengan identitas palsu. Dan entah mengapa pilihan mereka tertuju pada Gun Gale Online," katanya serius, sambil mengingat-ingat. Sinon mengernyitkan alisnya. Menyimak dengan serius penjelasan tadi.

Ah, benar, bukan? Lelaki itu sudah tahu segalanya. Yang ia butuhkan hanya mendengar pendapat Sinon saja. "Kenapa mereka bisa mengendalikan kemampuan _ghoul_ mereka di dunia virtual?" tanya Sinon, masih berpikir dengan alis tertaut. Berbagai pertanyaan bermunculan di benaknya, berharap Kirito bisa menjawab seluruhnya satu-persatu.

"Entahlah. Mungkin kemampuan mereka sudah menyatu dalam diri mereka sehingga terbawa dalam dunia virtual?" jawab Kirito, mencoba berspekulasi dengan sederhana, setelah jeda lama yang dipakainya untuk berpikir. Sudut mata hitamnya menyatu dengan mata biru Sinon yang memandangnya ingin tahu. "Yang jelas, yang digarisbawahi polisi adalah kenapa mereka memilih Gun Gale Online? _Game_ dengan keseluruhan pemain pro yang jelas tingkat kesulitannya. Dan polisi menemukan fakta dari riset teknologi bahwa _ghoul_ sudah memimpin penyerangan ke pusat kota Gun Gale Online. Semuanya muncul di halaman internet, makanya aku tahu detailnya."

"Itu benar," ujar Sinon cepat-cepat, walau penjelasan Kirito barusan tidak banyak menjawab pertanyaan yang bercokol di pikirannya. "Mereka memimpin penyerangan ke pusat kota Gun Gale Online seminggu yang lalu. Aku sendiri ikut melawan mereka, bersama para pemain Gun Gale Online lainnya. Namun mereka begitu menyusahkan. Selain karena jumlah mereka yang begitu banyak dan penyerangan mereka yang mendadak, mereka punya kemampuan regenerasi. Mereka bisa..."

"Menyembuhkan diri mereka sendiri setelah terserang," potong Kirito dengan cepat. Sinon mendengus. Benar, Kirito sudah tahu segalanya, bukan? "Dengan begitu, serangan peluru secepat _Hecate_ pun tidak mempan. Mereka bisa hidup kembali setelah tertembak. Mereka luar biasa. Benar, bukan?"

"Ya, kau benar." Sinon memutarkan iris birunya, ia malas berpanjang kata kali ini.

"Apakah _Ghoul_ selalu berkelompok dalam setiap penyerangannya?" tanya Kirito bingung, sambil merentangkan tangannya.

"Tidak juga," ujar Sinon serius. "Entahlah. Apa Ghoul punya rasa persahabatan? Mungkin penyerangan secara berkelompok itu didasari dengan kerja tim yang baik. Sehingga kemungkinan penyerangan mereka terhadap suatu target bisa berjalan dengan optimal. Atau mereka datang ke VMMORPG dengan pemimpin mereka yang merencanakan sesuatu, ada banyak kemungkinan, entahlah, aku tidak tahu," Sinon mengungkapkan pendapatnya dengan serius walau ia sendiri tidak yakin bahwa yang dikatakannya benar.

Ketika ia mengangkat wajah, dilihatnya wajah Kirito yang tertunduk dengan serius, seakan memikirkan sesuatu. "Kalau begitu, bisa ajak aku ke tempat penyerangan _ghoul_ itu?" tanya Kirito tiba-tiba, ia berdiri dari duduknya, masih menatap Sinon, yang secara refleks mengokang _Hecate_-nya, dan berdiri dengan tegak.

Sinon sedikit menyunggingkan senyum sinisnya. "Setelah kau membantuku menghabisi para pemberontak di ujung jalan sana."

.

.

Sudut kota itu hancur. Gedung-gedung Victoria di sekitarnya runtuh tidak berbekas. Suara retakan dinding meyakinkan Sinon dan Kirito yang harus berlari menghindari retakan-retakan dinding yang berjatuhan bahwa gedung itu benar-benar runtuh. Beberapa pemain mengokang senjata, dan tentu saja Sinon harus berhati-hati dengan _Hecate_-nya, dan akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk berpencar. Kirito berlari ke sudut selatan kota dengan _light_ _sabers_ di tangannya, dan Sinon mencari gedung yang masih utuh di sudut utara, tempat dimana ia bisa mengincar mangsa dengan aman. Beruntung, ia menemukan gedung lama yang nampak tersembunyi di ujung kota.

Mata biru itu menatap _scope_-nya, mencoba mencari celah-celah yang aman untuk menemukan para pemberontak itu. Mereka mengenakan jubah merah gelap yang sama, dan dari dinding menjulang yang ada tepat di arah barat _scope_-nya, seorang gadis berjubah merah gelap, dengan _missile_ di tangannya, menghalau beberapa pemain, dan dengan santainya gadis itu menembaki para pemain yang akhirnya terkapar dengan darah menggenang, dan berubah menjadi kepingan mozaik dan menghilang. Ia pemberontak, sudah jelas.

Sinon menggertakkan giginya marah, dan jemarinya sudah gatal ingin menarik pelatuk _Hecate_-nya untuk menghabisi gadis itu.

Bagus sekali. Kini ia masih punya banyak peluru. Sinon menatap _scope_-nya, bersiap membidik sasaran.

Jarinya menarik pelatuk dan sebuah peluru dengan cepat dan benar-benar akurat, langsung mengenai bahu gadis itu disertai suara letupan khas senapan. Gadis itu tersentak saat melihat tangan kanannya berubah menjadi kepingan mozaik biru, dan menghilang, namun dengan mengagumkan, dengan menggunakan satu tangan saja, gadis itu mengangkat _missile_-nya dengan berani dan matanya langsung mengarah ke arah gedung lama tempat Sinon mengincarnya, dan Sinon menggertakkan giginya lagi saat dentuman peluru _missile_ tersebut mengenai dinding gedung tersebut dan mematahkan kusen jendela di hadapannya. Sinon berlari, berpindah ke jendela sebelah sambil mengokang _Hecate_-nya.

Berhasil. Seringai tawa liar memenuhi suaranya. Ia menatap _scope_-nya, dan sadar bahwa gadis pemberontak itu telah mengetahui lokasinya, dan dengan segera ia mengubah strategi.

_Sial_, batinnya dalam hati. Kini kondisi kritis menghantuinya. Lokasinya telah diketahui. Bisa-bisa ia mati saat itu juga. Napasnya memburu, namun dengan segera Sinon mengarahkan ujung pelatuk _Hecate_-nya ke arah jendela, menghindari peluru _missile_ yang bisa membelah tubuhnya menjadi dua, dan dengan napas terengah-engah ia menarik pelatuknya dan menembakkan peluru secara asal, dan gadis berjubah merah itu berusaha menghindari peluru _Hecate_ itu, namun tanpa bernapas sedikitpun, Sinon menarik pelatuknya dengan jari gemetar. Dan senyum dingin sekilas terukir di bibirnya ketika melihat mozaik-mozaik biru keunguan melesat ke angkasa dan saat ia menyadari gadis dengan _missile_ tadi sudah tidak ada di hadapannya.

Gadis itu mati menjemput maut.

Sekarang yang tersisa hanya kumpulan pemberontak yang jumlahnya cukup banyak, disertai dengan senjata mereka yang cukup mengagumkan. Adanya _Charter_ _Arms_, sebuah senapan handal yang dipegang oleh salah satu dari mereka, membuat Sinon sedikit berhati-hati. Namun saat pandangannya terarah pada sebuah gedung kaca tinggi di hadapannya, yang persis tepat kumpulan pemberontak itu, sebaris senyum dingin terukir di wajahnya. Ia kembali menatap _scope_-nya.

"Mati! Mati!" teriaknya sambil tertawa kecil, dan kembali mengincar kumpulan pemberontak yang kini ada di sudut kanannya. Kali ini ia mencoba memancing perhatian mereka dengan cara menembakkan peluru ke arah kaca di gedung yang ada di hadapannya, membuat kumpulan pemberontak tersebut mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah tembakan tersebut. Suara letupan pistol kembali terdengar. Pecahan kaca mengarah ke bawah. Ketika para pemberontak tersebut mengarahkan pandangannya ke kaca yang pecah tersebut, ia langsung menarik pelatuk dan menembak secara asal dan peluru _Hecate_ melesat dan menembus badan para pemberontak itu dan puluhan mozaik biru keunguan memenuhi pandangannya.

Musnah.

Seluruhnya.

"Mati semua! Mati!" Sinon tertawa, girang, dan ia segera keluar dari gedung tersebut setelah menyadari kondisi di sekitarnya aman. Ia berlari menuruni tangga dan segera keluar. Ah, rupanya masih ada beberapa pemberontak yang bersembunyi di reruntuhan gedung-gedung. Ia menyadari itu saat melihat secarik kain jubah merah gelap yang nampak familiar tersembunyi di balik reruntuhan dan ia segera meraih revolver di saku bajunya dan Sinon langsung menembaki mereka tanpa ragu setelah menghindari beberapa tembakan kecil. Dan setelah mereka terkapar tidak berdaya, barulah gadis berambut biru itu bisa menarik napas lega setelah memburu kemenangan.

"Hh, selesai," ujarnya sambil menarik napas dan melirik matahari yang berseluncur ke arah ufuk barat. Kepulan debu membatasi keakuratan pandangannya. Di antara reruntuhan bangunan, gadis berambut biru muda pendek itu, dengan _Hecate_ di tangannya, berdiri tegak tanpa rasa ragu dan takut sedikitpun.

Kini ia harus menemukan Kirito.

Secepatnya.

.

.

Kirito bersembunyi di balik reruntuhan gedung, menyaksikan secara diam-diam para lelaki berjubah merah gelap di hadapannya menembaki para pemain yang tersisa dan ia bersiap memegang _light sabers_-nya, dan tangan kanannya menggenggam revolver hitamnya dan bersiap menyerang. Namun sebuah tepukan kecil mengagetkannya dan ia buru-buru menoleh kaget, dan ia langsung menekuk wajahnya ketika melihat Sinon, dengan _Hecate_ di tangannya, merapat ke tubuhnya, ikut bersembunyi dan mengintai. Gadis itu benar-benar membuatnya kaget.

"Masih belum selesai dengan mereka?" ledek Sinon sinis dengan intonasi sedikit berbisik, dan lelaki berambut hitam itu hanya menahan kekesalannya saat ia diledek seperti itu. "Kukira pemain pro sepertimu yang sudah bertahan di Sword Art Online dan Alfheim Online bisa membereskan mereka dengan mudahnya," gadis itu tertawa sinis sambil menyiapkan peluru revolvernya. Napasnya terengah-engah.

"Mengalahkan seseorang tidak semudah yang ada di bayanganmu," ujar Kirito serius, merespon ledekan Sinon, dan dia masih berkutat dengan sasaran tembaknya. "Dan kali ini bukan seseorang. Melainkan sekitar belasan orang."

Sinon tertawa hambar, menyadari bahwa fakta yang disebutkan Kirito memang benar adanya.

"Kau tidak sehebat yang kukira, ya," Sinon memiring-miringkan kepalanya, masih dengan _Hecate_ di bahunya. "Aku saja sudah selesai dengan para pemberontak di sudut tadi. Sedangkan kau masih bersembunyi disini, mengintai dengan penuh rasa ketakutan seperti orang yang nyaris mati saja. Kau memperlama waktu penyeranganmu. Itu bisa membuat banyak pemain GGO lain terbunuh."

Kirito menoleh heran ke arah gadis berambut biru muda pendek itu. "Aku tidak takut. Aku sedang mengamati seberapa besar kekuatan mereka."

"Kau tetap tidak sehebat yang kukira," respon Sinon dingin, mencoba bersikap sarkasme.

Dan Kirito menatap Sinon aneh. "Aku tidak hebat," ujarnya tegas. "Ini hanya tentang kemampuan."

Sinon memajukan bibirnya kesal. Ya, ya, terserahlah ia mau bicara apa. Lelaki yang bakatnya melebihi pemain pro di _game_ ini pasti selalu begitu. Kirito yang hebat. Kemampuan yang ada di atas rata-rata. Sinon tahu lelaki itu terjebak dalam Sword Art Online selama dua tahun, dan hal itu sudah berhasil membuat Kirito menguasai segalanya. Teknik, bakat, dan kemampuan. Kirito punya semua itu.

Setelah melihat celah, barulah mereka maju untuk menyerang. Kirito maju terlebih dahulu dengan menyandang _light_ _sabers_, membuat beberapa sayatan pada tubuh para pemberontak tersebut. Peluru menerjang tubuhnya. Dan seperti dugaan Sinon, dengan bertarung di jarak dekat seperti itu membuat tubuh Kirito juga terkena beberapa tembakan. Dan Sinon melihat sayatan peluru di kaki Kirito yang semakin membesar dan membuat gerakan lelaki itu agak terhambat. Puncaknya, Kirito mengarahkan pedangnya ke arah pemberontak yang ada disana dan menghabisi mereka semua.

Kirito memejamkan matanya, menahan rasa sakit. Ia marah. Ia harus mengalahkan mereka semua, ia harus bisa.

Kaki Kirito terluka parah. Mozaik-mozaik biru keunguan menghilang, dan melambatkan kemampuannya untuk berlari. Dengan langkah tertatih-tatih, lelaki itu berpegangan pada reruntuhan gedung, meraih revolver dan menembakkannya langsung dengan cepat dengan satu tangan ke arah beberapa pemberontak berjubah merah yang menghalang mereka dengan senjata, namun Sinon dengan berani mengarahkan revolvernya ke arah para pemberontak tersebut dan Kirito melihat puluhan mozaik biru keunguan yang terbang. Menghilang. Kirito menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan terperangah. Lagi-lagi gadis itu membunuh orang dengan mudahnya.

Sekali lagi.

Belasan pemberontak masih menghantui mereka. Kirito melihat pelatuk tersebut tertekan secara cepat dan Sinon, lagi-lagi dengan mengagumkan, cepat-cepat menaiki tangga gedung dan mengintai mereka dari atas gedung. Tangannya melambai ke arah Kirito, sambil menyunggingkan sedikit senyum kecil. Kirito paham betul rencana ini. Sinon menginginkannya untuk memancing perhatian mereka dengan cara ia menembakkan beberapa peluru ke arah mereka dan Sinon, sang _sniper_, akan memburu mereka dari atas gedung. Kirito tersenyum, menarik pelatuknya, menembakkan tiga buah peluru secara asal yang melesat cepat ke arah para pemberontak tersebut.

Berhasil, mereka terpancing. Namun dengan kondisi kaki seperti ini, menyerang sebaik apapun tidak ada gunanya. Gerakannya terhambat untuk menghindari beberapa peluru yang mengarah padanya. Kirito menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya dan berteriak, memberi isyarat, "Sinon! Sekarang!" Ia melambaikan tangannya, dan kilauan dari atas gedung menandakan bahwa _sniper_ es tersebut sudah siap menyerang.

Desingan suara senapan membuat telinga Kirito agak sakit karena berdenging. Sinon kembali menembaki para pemberontak tersebut tepat di jantung, dan langsung menyebabkan kematian beruntun. Mozaik-mozaik biru keunguan kembali melesat ke angkasa, dan Kirito hanya bisa menarik napas, menduga-duga berapa banyak salib yang telah ditanggung oleh punggung Sinon. Ia telah membunuh banyak orang, dan Kirito sangat ingat saat ia membunuh tiga orang di Sword Art Online. Ia tidak bisa seperti Sinon yang bisa dengan begitu santainya berlalu setelah membunuh orang.

Ia bahkan sangat takut.

Sinon, bahkan dengan santainya, masih sempat meludah ke tanah, yang dipenuhi reruntuhan bangunan dan debu-debu yang mengaburkan pandangan. Sedangkan ia, tertegun, menatap arena pertempuran yang nampak sepi, disertai dengan senjata-senjata yang berserakan di pinggir reruntuhan gedung-gedung tersebut. Pemain-pemain lain menatap arena pertempuran tersebut dengan tatapan kosong, dan lelaki itu menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. Tatapan perih. Dan ia melihat asap mengepul dari ujung revolver Sinon, tanda pertempuran telah selesai.

Pertempuran usai. Selesai sampai disini.

Masih dengan tangan yang bergetar, Sinon menopang tangan Kirito, membantu ia berjalan. Mereka berjalan perlahan menuju reruntuhan gedung. "Kakimu," kata gadis itu pelan. "Tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak," Kirito menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya. Berbohong, lagi.

"Jangan bercanda!" bentak gadis itu keras, dan Kirito terdiam. "Lukamu parah! Bukankah sudah berapa kali kubilang padamu untuk tidak berkelahi dengan _light_ _sabers_ dalam jarak dekat? Kemungkinan kau terkena peluru akan sangat besar! Kau terlalu keras kepala!" Alis gadis berambut pendek biru muda itu bertaut. Kirito diam. Ia tahu gadis itu marah besar.

"Maaf," ujarnya pelan, sederhana saja. Sinon masih menatapnya dengan tatapan nanar.

Tatapan lelaki berambut hitam itu tertumpu ke kakinya. Bekas sayatan peluru masih membekas. Mereka berjalan pelan-pelan, mengingat kondisi Kirito yang nampak memburuk, dan cara berjalannya yang tertatih-tatih. Kirito duduk di pinggir jalan. Sinon segera berlari ke arah pusat kota, mencari bantuan, sesudah memperingatkan Kirito dengan tegas, "Kondisimu masih lemah. Jangan kemana-mana dan jangan bertindak yang aneh-aneh. Aku akan segera kembali."

Kirito tidak punya alasan untuk tidak mematuhi perintah Sinon yang seperti itu. Lagipula gadis itu benar. Kondisinya saat ini benar-benar kacau. Ia menatap sayatan peluru pada kakinya dengan tatapan putus asa. Sudah berkali-kali Sinon mengingatkan Kirito untuk menghindari sistem bertanding jarak dekat, karena dapat memungkinkan ia tertembak dan mati. Namun Kirito tetap bersikeras menggunakan _light_ _sabers_ untuk bertarung dan Sinon tidak bisa memperingatkan Kirito lagi karena lelaki itu begitu keras kepala. Sama sepertinya.

Dua orang yang keras kepala, yang sulit untuk disatukan dalam kerja sama sebuah tim.

Oh, tentu mereka punya kesamaan yang juga sama persis selain sifat keras kepalanya itu. Tujuan mereka sama, yaitu untuk mengalahkan _ghoul_. Semenjak Kirito mendengar berita _ghoul _yang meluas di Jepang, ia langsung menyelidiki macam-macam tentang hal itu. Bahwa para polisi telah mengembangkan baja _quinque_ yang digunakan untuk senjata yang akan digunakan untuk menyerang _ghoul_. Ia bahkan sudah menyelidiki macam-macam kemampuan _ghoul_. Bahwa regenerasi dapat dilakukan oleh setiap _ghoul_. Dan tentu ia sudah membaca berita tentang penyerangan _ghoul_ pada pusat kota Gun Gale Online seminggu yang lalu.

Ia langsung menghubungi Sinon dan meminta bantuan gadis itu untuk kembali ke Gun Gale Online. Ia tertarik dengan masalah _ghoul_ ini, bahwa mereka bukan hanya pernah meneror Jepang, namun mereka juga menghantui dunia virtual _game_. Ia memutuskan untuk kembali memasuki VMMORPG. Sinon juga tidak mau kalah, gadis itu ikut serta dalam pertempuran dengan _ghoul_ saat penyerangan _ghoul_ ke pusat kota seminggu yang lalu. Sinon juga mengadakan riset bersama pihak kepolisian di pusat kota agar mengatasi masalah _ghoul_ ini.

Lamunannya terhenti sejenak begitu melihat lelaki berambut hitam dengan mata bulat, beserta celana selutut putih dan kemeja hitam lusuh menyodorkan handuk kecil yang hangat kepadanya, dan lelaki itu membalutkannya ke bekas sayatan peluru di kakinya. Napasnya tercekat. Mata hitamnya tak lekat memandangi lelaki itu. Rasa heran bercampur kaget terbayang di benaknya.

Siapa lelaki ini? Mengapa ia menolong orang yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya?

.

.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Kirito diam, tidak menjawab pertanyaan lelaki itu. Lelaki berambut hitam itu duduk di antara reruntuhan gedung, di sebelahnya. Sebelah tangannya memegangi handuk yang menempel pada bekas sayatan peluru pada kaki Kirito. Kirito meringis. Agak sedikit perih. Lelaki berambut hitam di sebelahnya itu mengangkat dagunya, dan menatap Kirito, yang wajahnya masih berstrata, kaku.

"Kenapa kau menolongku?" tanya Kirito pelan.

"Memangnya untuk menolong orang lain butuh alasan?" Lelaki berambut hitam tersebut menatap Kirito serius, balik bertanya, dengan ekspresi datar—ralat, benar-benar datar, sehingga Kirito benar-benar menduga lelaki ini benar-benar cocok dengan Sinon, karena mereka sama-sama manusia tanpa ekspresi. "Kau terluka dan aku tergerak untuk menolong."

"Kau pemain Gun Gale Online?" tanya Kirito, matanya menengadah ke arah reruntuhan gedung. Lelaki itu tersenyum kecil.

"Ya," ia mengangguk, sebagai formalitas. "Kaneki. Kaneki Ken," katanya memperkenalkan diri sambil mengulurkan tangannya, dan Kirito menyambut tangan itu dengan antusias, dan mengenalkan dirinya sendiri.

"Kirito. Cukup panggil aku Kirito."

"Kirito," Kaneki mengembuskan napasnya. "Aku pernah mendengar namamu. Tragedi Sword Art Online. _Game_ virtual pada beberapa tahun lalu. Kau tokoh utama tragedi tersebut, bukan? Yang membebaskan ribuan pemain yang terjebak bersama _NerveGear_ disana," ujar lelaki itu dan Kirito hanya mengangguk, membenarkan. Lelaki itu tidak salah. Ia benar. Dan tiba-tiba mata hitam Kirito membesar secara otomatis, seakan menyadari sesuatu. Tunggu, kenapa ia juga tahu mengenai SAO?

"Kau tahu SAO?" tanya Kirito kaget, dijawab dengan dehaman kecil dari lelaki itu.

"Aku tahu. Dulu aku suka mengakses halaman _website_-nya," jawab Kaneki langsung, disertai anggukan kecil dari kepala Kirito. "Tapi aku jarang bermain _game_ virtual. Hanya suka mengakses _website_-nya saja. GGO adalah _game_ virtual pertama yang kucoba. Jadi bisa dibilang aku amatir," ujar Kaneki lagi, menambahkan.

Amatir? Kening Kirito berkerut. "Senjatamu?"

"_Walther_ _PPK_. Dan _Beretta_," jawab Kaneki cepat. Kirito tahu kedua-duanya pistol merek terkenal. Tipe otomatis. "Kau sendiri?"

"Aku tidak memegang merek terkenal," kata Kirito pelan. "Aku memegang pistol tipe revolver. Dan senjata utamaku... _light_ _sabers_," ujarnya sambil menunjukkan _light_ _sabers_-nya yang tergantung pada pinggangnya. "Aku tidak terbiasa menembak, karena _basic_ _game_-ku seluruhnya menggunakan pedang, seperti SAO," katanya lagi.

"Apa _skill_-mu?" tanya Kaneki lagi.

"_Strong_ _Agility_. Kau?"

"_Agility_. Unsur terpenting yang harus dimiliki setiap pemain untuk meningkatkan level mereka."

Kirito memajukan dagunya. Ternyata lelaki ini tidak seamatir yang ia kira. Lelaki ini tahu banyak tentang _game_ VMMORPG. Bahkan ia pun tahu tentang Sword Art Online. Apakah benar lelaki ini amatir? Kirito masih ingin menggali informasi lain tentang lelaki ini, maka ia pun kembali membuka percakapan baru. "Berapa umurmu, Kaneki-_san_?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Sekarang?" Lelaki itu menoleh heran. "Apa perlu aku memberitahu tentang itu padamu?"

Kirito menggaruk-garuk kepalanya bingung. "Err... tidak. Hanya saja... kau terlihat lebih tua dariku," ujar Kirito dengan jujur, begitu menyadari bahwa Kaneki memang terlihat jauh lebih tua darinya. "Sekarang umurku enam belas tahun."

"Memangnya ada yang memintamu untuk menjelaskan hal itu?" tanya Kaneki, masih dengan nada datarnya.

Kirito memajukan dagunya, sedikit kesal dengan respon Kaneki yang seperti itu. "Tidak. Aku hanya ingin tahu saja."

Kaneki meregangkan otot-ototnya yang mulai terasa kaku. Dan menatap Kirito, yang masih membalut luka bekas peluru di kakinya. "Kirito. Apa tujuanmu kembali ke GGO?" tanyanya, balik mewawancarai. Tadinya Kirito malas menjawab, namun desakan dari dalam dirinya membuatnya tergerak untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu.

Kirito mengarahkan pandangannya pada langit horizon yang nyaris berwarna oranye, menjemput senja yang akan menemui sang malam dengan latar belakang bintang-bintang. Menerawang. "Semuanya karena _Ghoul_."

Dan mata Kaneki sedikit membesar, seakan-akan tidak percaya akan kata-kata yang tadi dikeluarkan oleh Kirito dengan gamblangnya. Seakan menyadari sesuatu, lelaki berambut hitam itu menoleh ke arah Kirito, dengan wajah datar, namun dengan sopan, Kaneki kembali memastikan, ia khawatir telinganya salah dengar. "Maaf, apa katamu? _Ghoul_?"

Begitu melihat anggukan tegas dari kepala Kirito, Kaneki tahu, lelaki itu adalah lawan yang sulit untuk ditaklukkan. Sekuat apapun dia. Maka itu, lelaki bernama Kirito itu akan menjadi musuhnya yang pertama. Di Gun Gale Online.

.

.

_To be continued._

.

.

_Ahhh, akhirnya selesai jugaa! Hai, saya Titania, jangan panggil saya 16choco25 karena itu nama alias saya dan saya pikir agak susah manggil saya dengan huruf yang bercampur angka begitu, dan saya si empunya cerita, dan ini nulisnya sambil mikir-mikir, gimana caranya memunculkan gaya bahasa yang cocok untuk pertempuran gini.. karena as you know, bikin cerita action itu susahnya bukan main, dan... fix! Sebagai fans kedua anime ini (SAO dan Tokyo Ghoul), saya ngefans berat sama Kirito dan Kaneki. Tapi... mungkin fansnya Kaneki bakal ngamuk karena disini Kaneki berperan antagonis XD. Karena saya pikir Kirito lebih bagus jadi protagonis wkwkwk. Tenang aja minna, sebenarnya gini loh. Kaneki disini bukan sebagai antagonis (dalam artian TERMASUK ghoul yang neror GGO). Pokoknya tunggu aja deh kejutan yang bakal dikasih author, hehehe. _

_Oh ya, author kebayang untuk masukin Asuna dan Touka juga di next chapter. Kira-kira minna semua pada setuju gak? Author kebayang loh untuk masukin Asuna ke GGO. Author udah bayangin gimana Asuna pakai baju yang sama persis kayak Sinon tapi beda warna... arggh itu pasti cantik banget. Dan Toukaaa. Oh My God, dia adalah chara cewek yang begitu tenang dan keren. Tadinya author mau bikin ff fluffy soal Asuna dan Kirito, tapi author tunda karena ide author tentang gimana berantemnya ghoul sama pengguna pedang sudah berkeliaran._

_Minna, segala apapun bentuk reviewmu, author terima. Baik ada yang ngingetin author tentang typo, kritik, saran, dll, author terima karena author butuh penilai untuk menjadikan semangat author semakin berpacu #eaa bahasanya. Sekarang project author adalah lanjutin ff author di fandom fairy tail : begin all. Dan bikin ff KnB dan Clannad, wkwkw._

_Anyway, mind to review, minna?_

_Titania._

_._

_._


End file.
